


Music To The Ears

by GodOfGlitter



Series: A Story Told In Symbols [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, So much fluff lol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i cant do humour so pls spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: Magnus could say with pride that he had few regrets. Introducing Alec Lightwood to the karaoke was one of them.In which Alec can't sing, and Magnus ignores his dying ears for the happiness of his family.





	Music To The Ears

**Author's Note:**

> i tried, i swear i did, to make this funny and fluffy. but, as im sure you'll agree, i failed.
> 
> leave a kudos anyway?
> 
> (it means a lot thanks! ;D)

Magnus Bane had lived a long life, and had seen everything the planet had to offer to him- or so he claimed. He had lived and loved and had adventures with the most fun people, and, despite the uncountable embarrassing things that he had done while- ahem- not in the right frame of mind (read: flat out drunk), Magnus could say with a considerable amount of pride that he had only a few regrets. Getting banned from Peru was one of them and the other…..

…the other was introducing Alexander Lightwood to karaoke.

Don’t get Magnus wrong. He loved Alec with all his heart and actually enjoyed watching Alec have the time of his life while lip-syncing trashy pop songs. And it _was_ a good thing that Alec had started to understand some of Magnus’ pop references now (Magnus was very proud of himself for achieving that). But.

But Alexander Lightwood, while many things, was _not_ a good singer.

This Magnus had discovered the day he had taken Alec to a karaoke bar for a date, appalled at his boyfriend’s lack of knowledge. Alec had sneaked out of the institute- he hadn’t told anyone about them yet- and was pleasantly flushed from the run to Magnus’ loft. His hair had been perfectly tousled and Magnus noticed with satisfaction that his shirt was _not_ black (though it was grey and there isn’t much difference but Magnus wasn’t picky) and that it was a little tight, which was evident from the way it stretched tantalisingly over his hard chest and well-defined abs that had Magnus crazy with want….

Ahem. Back to the story.

After a quick kiss that was really everything but quick, they had made their way to the bar, hands winding up on some body part or another. It had been a fun evening, really, until Alec had gotten slightly more than tipsy and had climbed up on the stage to give a horrible and _very_ embarrassing rendition of Britney Spears’ Toxic. Magnus had watched with horror as one of his favorite songs got destroyed by someone he couldn’t even kill, and he had only barely remembered to take a video to show Alec when he was being annoyingly prim.

Once the song had gotten over, Alec sucked in a huge breath to begin another, and Magnus had frantically rushed on the stage and hauled him off with the excuse that he wanted to ravish him (it’s a different story that he _did_ ravish him and forget all about his crazily horrible singing).

Since that night, Magnus had started actively avoiding anything even remotely involving Alec and singing together, and Alec had tried everything in his power to drive Magnus crazy with his otherwise sexy voice. It had worsened when they moved in together- Magnus realized that Alec was a shower singer.

Still, despite how much he complained- sometimes outright to Alec, as they were comfortable enough around each other now- Magnus also kind of enjoyed his prim and proper boyfriend let loose and have fun. And so what if his eardrums protested every morning? He could deal with them for the love of his life. So, Magnus grew to accept Alec’s singing. Then Max and Rafael happened and it became such a huge part of his life that he barely even noticed it anymore. Life went on.

Then one day, as Magnus entered his home, eager to put the boys in bed and go on the dinner date he had planned, he noticed something. Something horrendous.

Alec had bought a karaoke machine, and the boys were giggling madly as he did a few crappy steps to Thriller, trying to look scary even though he so _was not._ Magnus watched from the foyer, in equal parts horrified and amused. Rafe had a gleam in his eyes he hadn’t had when they’d first found him, and Magnus’ heart swelled with love for his patchwork family that he wouldn’t trade for anything in the world.

“Papa! Come and see! Daddy bought a new machine and it plays songs without the singing! We can sing anything on it!” shouted Max, bounding excitedly to tug Magnus towards his brother and father. Alec looked up at Magnus as he entered the room, blue eyes twinkling with amusement and warmth. He purposefully made a “scary” face, and the boys erupted into boisterous laughter, and Magnus’ heart swelled even more until it almost choked him and made him forget his dying ears.

Maybe, Magnus thought as he took in a family that he’d never thought he’d have, he didn’t regret introducing Alec to karaoke that much after all.


End file.
